


Pyre

by myrandomnesslife



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, one word prompts over on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin burns his things in a Pyre. for <a href="http://www.freyafenris.tumblr.com">
freyafenris</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pyre

Merlin decided he needed to burn some of his things. They were the last vestiges of his former life, in Camelot. He had Arthur back so he had no use for these things. They were trinkets and charms Gaius gave to him for protection. They were of no use anymore. Merlin added some old Neckerchiefs he couldn’t bear to part with earlier before Arthur returned to him. 

Arthur put a hand on Merlin’s shoulder as Merlin lit the flame that would burn the last of his things he put in the Pyre. “It’ll be good to let those things go. We can start anew.” Arthur pecked Merlin lightly on his cheek. 

Merlin blinked back unshed tears and smiled up at Arthur. Arthur was absolutely right. It would be best to let those things go. He had Arthur with him and all he needed was Arthur. All he _ever_  needed was Arthur.

He was never letting him go again.

The flames of the Pyre burned bright as Merlin and Arthur walked away, hand in hand. 


End file.
